


Somnium

by Seil



Category: Baekyeol - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seil/pseuds/Seil
Summary: Everyone misses someone they loved and lost in their lives. But some people... Some souls belong together. And when they lose their loved one, they lose themselves. To avoid this, they live in illusions. Park Chanyeol is one of them. But illusions are intended to fade, and eventually disappear.





	Somnium

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I just wrote this in a inspiration outburst. It's 1:40 am here so I'm going to sleep. Enjoy~

Chanyeol got out of the bathroom with his hair still wet. He had just finished showering after a really long day at work, and now that he was home and had showered he wanted nothing else than to sleep. He quickly dried his hair with the towel he had in hand, for as much as a towel could dry it. Then he threw the towel on the sofa and went to the bedroom, letting himself fall on it, only a pair of short pants and a t-shirt on. He sighed. He was tired. Really, really tired. All he wanted was a long rest, but he had to wake up at eight the morning after, and it was already three. Still, he took his phone and turned it on, wanting to read again some messages. His fingers hovered over the chat he wanted to read, but he didn't dare opening it. "Baekhyunnie", that was the name of the person. At least, he had memorised it like that.   
  
After some moments, Chanyeol pursed his lips in a thin line and decided instead to open instagram. It didn't take him long to find Baekhyun's account: it was the first on the list. He didn't even have to type a single letter. He had done that so much times that probably, if not definitely, even if he created a new account Baekhyun would be the first to show up in the recommended accounts list. He looked at a few posts, choosing them randomly. He didn't even know what he was doing: he just opened a post, stared at it blankly for some time, and then passed to another one. In the end, though, he ended up at the same post he always looked at for last every time. It was a video of Baekhyun laughing and then saying «Long time no see». He didn't even know why Baekhyun had uploaded it in the first place, but he never dared asking. Looking at the video, he felt his heart clenching and wrenching. But he just couldn't stop looking at it. He only stopped when his vision became blurry. He wiped the tears off his face silently and sniffed, before typing "I miss you, Baekhyun" and hitting "Send" in the comments section. Then, he turned off his phone and rolled until he was laying on his back. It was dark, since he had turned off all the lights in the house. He stared at the ceiling in the dark with his phone in hand for a while, and whispered «It's faded... Totally». He sighed sadly, saying «I miss you... I miss you so much» and falling asleep.  
  
Chanyeol found himself at Baekhyun's home. It looked like no one was in there. It was obviously daytime, and judging from the light coming from outside it probably was cloudy too. «Ah, he's so screwed» said a voice coming from one of the rooms of the house. A voice Chanyeol knew very well. Coming from a room he knew very well. He walked up to a door slightly opened in the house and entered the room. He found Baekhyun on his bed, his hair messy and an angry look on his face. «You're late. Again.» said the oldest, but he didn't sound angry. He sounded more resigned and almost happy. Chanyeol didn't respond. He didn't know what to say, actually. He had always had the habit of being late. He just couldn't seem to come to a date with Baekhyun at the right time. «Oh well, we still have all the day. Did you eat?» spoke again the shortest. Chanyeol slightly shaked his head, and Baekhyun said «Then go eat! Come on! And don't come back unless you did!». Though he sounded disappointed, he was smiling, so Chanyeol smiled back and nodded. The tallest got out of the room and went to the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry, so he just drank some juice and ate a small sandwich. He looked at the clock before returning to Baekhyun's room: it was barely ten in the morning. They had lots of time to spend together. This really made the giant happy. So happy he actually started giggling.   
  
When he got to Baekhyun's room, he was startled at seeing the other boy handing him a bouquet of white roses. «It's for you! I thought you would have liked it!» said Baekhyhn, while Chanyeol was taking it. It was strangely familiar to him. «I'm going to grab something to eat! I'll be right back!» said the oldest, before getting out of the room. Chanyeol simply said «Uh» in response. He was too concentrated trying to remember those roses. Too sad he didn't remember he had gifted Baekhyun that bouquet on the day he had died. Just a few hours before his death.  
  
Chanyeol blinked. And he didn't see the scene in first person anymore. He could see himself standing in the room, the arms resting at his sides and the bouquet in hand. He blinked again. In that small fraction of time, his body disappeared from the room. He blinked a third time, and all he could see then was the bouquet on the floor. The white petals stained in a dark red. He started feeling cold, and the longer he looked at the roses, the colder he felt. Until someone hugged him from the back. He could feel them... No, _him,_ nuzzling his nose on his back before saying. «I missed you too, Yoda. And... You're early. For once.»


End file.
